


Serein

by Fangirl_since1234



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Soft vampire Jun, idk what else to tag, oblivious jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_since1234/pseuds/Fangirl_since1234
Summary: (n.) the fine, light rain that falls from a clear sky at sunset or in early hours of night; evening serenityor where Jun is a soft vampire and Minghao isn't falling for his shit.





	Serein

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Jun's b-day but I couldn't finish it on time ;w; Happy late Jun Day /._./

Jun was a vampire. A blood-sucking creature of the night. One would expect for such dark and cunning creature to lure his victims into doing what he needed, that was not the case of Jun.

 

Minghao was the ‘victim’ -please read as the immune to Jun’s vampire puppy eyes- and he was not showing any sign of falling for the older’s charms.

 

“Pleaseeee, I don’t know anyone else to ask,” Jun was already begging to this point, though Minghao didn’t seem to care at all with that cold stare he was giving the helpless vampire.

 

The chatting around the dance practice room was a cover to their unusual conversation. The rest of the members were gladly enjoying their break from practicing several hours the same dance. Seventeen would be having their Japanese debut very soon, so Soonyoung was making sure the choreography was as perfect as possible. That meant practicing the dance moves over and over again, the performance team were under more pressure as their leader expected them to be an example for the rest of the group. The level of perfection demanded was way higher.

 

Jun had overworked himself the past week, in his mind there was only the goal to get the dance perfectly. In the mean time, he had forgotten about his needs. Even if he was a vampire, he was no savage. He would usually get blood bags from the blood bank to fulfill him, but since he was so focused dancing, Jun had not seen the lack of blood bags.

 

Now he was in trouble. Getting more blood always came with a process of requirements and papers to sign -Seoul had a very strict control over blood requests to keep track of their vampiric population-, and Jun didn’t have the time to go and wait throughout the whole process. He was thirsty. The pulsing pain at the back of his head, dry throat, and oversensitive senses were a clear sign of almost getting to his limit.

 

He needed blood now or he was bound go feral.

 

The only solution he had was asking someone to willingly letting him drink their blood. Something that didn’t prove an easy task. Even with all his supernatural charms, Jun wasn’t keen on asking just anybody. The rest of the members were aware of his true nature but hardly anyone was truly comfortable. The way they had found about it hadn’t been particularly nice.

 

Jun had starved himself worse than he was now, his naiveness thought that he could control it, but he was wrong. Unlucky was Wonwoo when he decided to stay at the dorm with Jun, unaware of the danger. The vampire had tried his best to ignore the tempting scent Wonwoo clearly had, he buried himself inside his bed with the door of the room closed, but the human’s scent filtered through his fortress driving him mad until he finally lost it. The next thing he remembers doing is hypnotizing Wonwoo to willingly bare his neck for him.

 

Things could had gone terribly worse but for some miracle, the members returned just moments after. Still, they found a feral Jun feeding from an unconscious Wonwoo. The shock and terror was general. Everyone stood paralyzed as Jun glared at them with his intense red eyes glowing with hunger and danger. Everyone but Minghao.

 

Minghao didn’t even flinched under Jun’s intense stare. The almost feral vampire released his grip on Wonwoo only to hiss at his fellow Chinese member, blood dripping from his unusual long fangs. It also proved being a mistake. There wasn’t any sign of hesitation in Minghao when he unleashed his magic towards Jun. Eyes shinning an unnatural green.

 

Jun remembers the pain that came right after, though his feral instinct still wanted to fight. Somehow he managed to reach Minghao, he expected him to throw more magic at him, but instead he grabbed his head and directed it towards his neck, forcing Jun to drink from him. He remembers the soft words in Chinese that Hao had whispered to him, bringing him to his senses little by little.

 

“It’s okay, he won’t harm anyone,” Minghao reassured their members that had watched that scene unfold in front of them in utter shock. “Jun will be fine tomorrow, then we can talk about this… Wonwoo is also okay, Jun didn’t drink much from him, he’s just unconscious from the hypnosis. I doubt he remembers anything at all.”

 

Seungcheol had slowly nodded and went to check on Wonwoo who was, indeed, sleeping where Jun left him. “Okay… Just take Jun to his room, we’ll talk tomorrow.” Then, he proceeded to hush their members to their rooms as if nothing had happened.

 

Jun had returned to himself only to hear the last part of the conversation. The grip of Minghao almost made him feel like a child again, it was tender but strong.

 

The next morning with all the members gathered in their living room, they had the most awkward meeting. Jun almost felt like hiding behind Minghao, the apprehensive atmosphere was killing him, he didn’t dare to talk. Minghao was his savior once again, he explained that Jun was a vampire but that didn’t meant he was a monster. Yes, the managers were aware of his situation. No, he wasn’t the only vampire idol. Jun only intervened to apologize about loosing control and explain that he usually feeds from blood bags.

 

“I’ll make sure to never hurt anyone…” Jun felt small and so embarrased, he would totally understand if the rest started thinking of him as a monster. He indeed was a blood-sucking creature. The soft arm of Minghao around his shoulders pulled him out of the negative thoughts.

 

“Don’t beat yourself, Jun, we understand and we don’t blame you,” Jeonghan reassured with a kind smile.

 

“Yeah! Plus, I think it’s really cool you’re a vampire,” their maknae, Dino, grinned excitedly.

 

Jun almost let out a sigh of relief, though he did smiled grateful to all of them. The members quickly broke into casual conversations like they hadn’t found out about his vampire nature.

 

He allowed himself to relax into Minghao’s frame, who still had his arm around his shoulders. He didn’t bother to talk into the conversations, he was more than fine listening. Part of him was at ease of how accepting the members had been. He wouldn’t accept it, but he had feared being rejected for what he was, the reason of hiding it.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot to ask. How did you stopped Jun so easily, Hao?” Mingyu had leaned curiously towards the younger Chinese looking for an answer.

 

“Yeah, about that…” Minghao had now a mischievous smile on his lips before answering with a wink. “I am half fairy, stopping a feral vampire isn’t that hard with magic.” Mingyu’s open mouth was hilarious to the younger Chinese who broke into laughter right after.

 

For Jun, it wasn’t exactly a surprise. Minghao had always had a subtle nature-ish scent, he knew the younger wasn’t entirely human. However, he didn’t expect him to actually know his linage, many half-humans spent their whole life ignorant to their true nature. As Minghao’s scent was barely different from a human one, he guessed that his linage had diluted over time.

 

Boy he was wrong.

 

When Hao had forced his magic into pain, Jun felt his scent in full force and later when he fed from the younger, he was hit with the overwhelming taste of literal nature, almost like a true fairy. He was a direct descendant and a powerful one. He disguised his scent to be almost human, a smart move taking into account that other non-human idols interacted very frequently with their group, it made sense to stay in a low profile.

 

After that incident, Jun had grown even more attached to Minghao. It was fine to have someone who understood his situation. The younger also seemed more relaxed, Jun quickly found out that Hao loved to play little tricks with his magic. There was a whole side to Minghao that he had never seen until that moment.

 

“Are you sure? Then why don’t you ask Cheng Xiao?” Minghao tried to be nonchalant about his words but Jun could clearly see that he was mad at him.

 

“Hao~ I already said I’m sorry, you don’t have to be mean,” the vampire let out a sigh and pouted, though the only reaction he got from the younger was a stern look. Minghao was mad at Jun for being ‘overly friendly’ with the female idol and ‘ignoring him’. During their Chinese schedule, both of them had attended the iQiYi Fan Carnival, Jun had been trying to act nice towards the other idols he usually only met during Korean music shows. But Hao had clearly not seen it that way.

 

“I’m not giving you my blood, Jun, if it’s because of the taste or whatever, go ask Sicheng then, he’s a full fairy,” the older Chinese wanted to hit his head against something. He might had mentioned how Hao’s nature scent was very much appealing to him, bad idea. Now the younger was throwing knives with his eyes.

 

“Are you crazy? Taeyong would surely kill me!” At some point they had slipped into Chinese, a safe choice since they were talking about other non-human idols.

 

“It’s not my problem! You know there are a lot of idols who aren’t human and are more than willing to feed your stupid vampire ass!” Yeah, screaming in Chinese was a safer option. “Now, leave me alone.”

 

Minghao stormed out of the dance room, leaving a helpless Jun without words. Luckily the other members were busy with other stuff to notice the angry aura of Hao as he went out.

 

Jun was confused. Sure, he understood why Hao was upset but it still didn’t justify how he had gotten angry so easily. At the lack of a better judgement, the vampire went after the younger chinese to apologize once again.

 

It was easy to follow Hao’s trail after he stepped out of the dance room, Jun’s oversensitive smell could pick up the green nature scent the younger left behind. A part of him also knew he always in tune with Minghao, but now he knew it was better to keep that piece of information not wanting to upset him even further. Apparently, fairies were easy to offend.

 

“Minghao, listen, please,” the younger was sitting in the mezzanine of the stairs, back against the gray window, head lowered, though he lifted his gaze to meet with Jun’s. Even if the older a bloody vampire, Hao’s stare was so intense he kind of wanted to shrink until disappearing. “I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have insisted if it bothers you and I should had been more careful with my blood supply… but please don’t be mad at me, you’re my best friend and I don’t want us to fight.”

 

The younger remained silently for a few seconds, pondering the older’s words. Then, quietly he patted the spot next to him, Jun didn’t hesitate to sit at his side.

 

“Drink,” Minghao was offering his wrist to the vampire without even looking. Jun blinked in surprise and confusion, unable to process his words and actions.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, drink, feed yourself before I change my mind,” even if Minghao’s tone was neutral, there was something uncertain in his eyes.

 

“Okay…” Jun grabbed his wrist carefully, it was warm against his always cold skin. He gave the younger every chance to back down, but he didn’t even blinked when Jun’s eyes turned crimson red nor when his fangs scraped against his pulsing vein. The only reaction occurred when he finally pierced through his skin, a small whimper came from the younger’s mind.

 

Jun on the other hand, couldn’t help to almost moan in relief, Hao’s blood was surely something. It couldn’t compare to the cold blood bags -that weren’t that bad-, his was warm and thick, sweet like honey but fresh like a spring breeze. And there was something else, something that got his heart clench, something so strong that forced him to stop drinking even if he wasn’t satiated.

 

It all made sense now, why Hao didn’t want to let Jun drink his blood. Vampires could gain knowledge from feeding of someone as they were in touch with their soul. Hao wanted to hide something, he knew Jun would see it the moment he drinks from him.

 

“Hao... I...”

 

“Shut up and finish eating,” once again with the rude tone but his cheeks were pink.

 

Jun giggled softly before invading the younger’s personal space, close enough to hear him inhale sharply. The instinct at the back of his mind wanted to take over to claim what belonged to him. Not yet, he told himself.

 

“Trust me, okay?” His words exuded the charm that belonged to vampires, even if Hao was a fairy, he was also affect as he visible relaxed.

 

The vampire nuzzled softly against the younger’s neck, intimate, his goal now wasn’t to feed, it was to claim.

 

“You could have told me before, you know?” Minghao groaned but didn’t make any move to shove Jun away. “It’s okay, I like you too, Hao, I wasn’t lying when I told you that I can’t bear to be away from you.”

 

Jun moved away only to place a soft kiss in between Minghao’s eyes.

 

“We can go slow, until you learn to trust me, because you already own my soul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this mini kind of drabble, reviews are always welcomed! :) 
> 
> Have prompts? Want to yell at me?  
> https://twitter.com/CARAT_5SOS -> Sweet Lemonade  
> https://twitter.com/TwistHemmo -> Fangirl since 1234
> 
> This fic was originally posted in Seventeen Fanfiction Amino: http://aminoapps.com/p/lgf4ai
> 
> -Twistyy


End file.
